The Chemo Session's
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Jess and Rory's daughter has cancer and Rory has bailed as a mother for Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in Stars Holow Jess is getting his daughter out of his car after her chemo appointment and carries her up the stair;s into Lorelai's house

Lorelai is standing there with the door open.

''Hey Jess come on in.'' Lorelai tell's him

''thank's hey Lorelai.'' he says

''so how did she do?'' Lorelai asks him while he is bring her to Rory's old room and lay's her on the bd and tuck's her in and kisses her cheek

''she did okay.'' he tell's her

''so did Rory know that she had another chemo appointment today?'' Lorelai asks him

''she did I think I called her to remind her but all I got was her voicemail.'' he tell's Lorelai

''this suck's that Rory is doing this to you and her daughter.'' Lorelai tell's him

''well it's what it is and she doesn't want to take care of her daughter and be a mom since she met that Logan punk and she has been hanging around with him and he doesn't want to be a step father and doesn't want Rory to be a mom because he wants her all for and to himself.'' he tell's Lorelai

''ok well I should probably be getting back to work.'' he tell's her

''ok what time are yuou getting off and home from work?'' Lorelai asks him

''5 probably.'' he tell's her

''okay well I will have dinner waiting here for you when you get here and I will always make sure that the couch is made up for you if you want or are going to or plan staying here with your daughter tonight.'' she tell's him

''okay thank's Lorelai that's real nice of you.'' he tell's her

''your welcome.'' she tell's him and hug's him

''come on I'll walk you out.'' she tell's him and walk's him to the door and watches him get in his car and leave. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess is driving down the highway back to Philadelphia when his cell phone ring's.

Jess answer's it ''Jess Mariano?'' he says

''hey how'd she do?'' Rory asks him

''fine and why do you care you don't love or care about her anymore.'' he tell's Rory

''Jess what are you talking about of course I still love and care about her I am still her mother and she is still my daughter.'' Rory tell's him

''then if you still love her you would of been here for her chemo session's today and would of been next to her holding her hand while she was lying miserably in that hospital bed.'' he tell's her

''I couldn't!'' she scream's into the phone

''I'm not even in or anywhere near the state of Connecticut!'' she tell's him

''yea whatever Rory I am just so mad at you I can't even talk or even think about you right now!'' he tell's her in an upset tone

''I still love you guy's Jess!'' Rory tell's him

''NO you don't it's over between us Rory we are over Rory I am raising our daughter as a single father and that's it and that's just how it's going to be!'' he tell's her

''what are you saying Jess?'' she asls him

''I'm just tired of being married to you Rory you've moved on to that Logan punk I never even see you anymore because you are wasting all your time with him.'' Jess tell's her

''What Jess I havn't even been with him since that one time.'' she tell's him

''whateevr Rory I have to go !'' Jess tell's her and hang's up and focuses back on the road to Philly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke comes home.

''Hey I'm home!'' he says when he comes in the door.

Lorelai comes to the door ''hey shh.'' she tell's him

''oh she's here already?'' he asks her

''yea she had another chemo appointment today and Jess just dropped her off but he had to go back to work.'' she tell's him

''oh how'd Jess say she did?' 'he asks her

''oh fine he said she did good.'' she tell's him

''oh good that's good.'' Luke says

''yea it is good.'' she says

''so Jess is coming over for dinner tonight after work so I figured that we could get a pizza or something.'' she tell's him

''oh okay sound's good.'' he says

''okay good.'' she says

''so did Jess talk to Rory today?'' he asks her

''he said he left her a voicemail but I don't think she has called him back yet so probably not.'' she tell's him

''you know that this isin't fair to Jess at all right?'' Luke asks her

''yes I know I'm not taking this lightly either.'' she tell's him

''Rory has a responsibilty too to take care of her daughter does she even care that her daughter is sick?'' he asks Lorelai

''I don't know and I know she has a responsibility to take care of her child so don't yell at me about this she has just been busy with her new job and traveling around and stuff.'' Lorelai tell's him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''okay your right I'm sorry I'm headed back to work I'll see you tonight.'' he tell's her

''ok kiss.'' she says

Luke kisses her and leaves

At Jess's bookstore store in Philly

''hey man how's your daughter?'' one of his guy's asks him

''oh she's good and is resting at my in-law's.'' Jess tell's him

''good that's good.'' his friend says

''yea it is good.'' Jess tell's him

''just get back to work man okay we have a lot to do and get ready for for our open house on Friday.'' Jess tell's him

''oh hey man is your daughter going to come or be at the open house?'' the guy asks Jess

''probably not she will probably just be staying at my mother in-law's and uncle's so I don;t have to worry about or keep my eye on her because she will probably still be feeling pretty sick from the chemo.'' Jess tell's him

''well I can watch her for you she like's me.'' the guy tell's him

''thank's for the offer man but she need's to rest and will be fine at my mother in law's just get back to work.'' Jess tell's him again 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At Lorelai's Jesiah wakes up and sit's up and look's around and notice's where she is and gets up off the bed and leave's the bedroom and goes out to the livingroom

''hey Jesiah how do you feel baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''Hi.'' Jesia says

''come up here and sit with grandma.'' Lorelai tell's her and help's her up on the couch and get's up and goes to the kitchen and goes into the fridge and get's her a pedia-lite and comes back to the couch and sit's down and opens it and give's it to her.

''here baby drink some of this juice for me please.'' Lorelai tell's her

Jesiah takes it from her and sip's it.''

Lorelai cover's Jesiah with Rory's quilt made from Rory's old baby clothe's.

''daddy?'' Jesiah asks her

''yes sweetie dadd went back to wrk but is going to be home for dinner here later tonight.'' Lorelai tell's her and twirl's and play's with Jesiah's hair. 


End file.
